Princess Volturi
by Darthvaderkitten
Summary: <html><head></head>What if Edward didn't come back in New Moon? What if Bella was change by Victoria and became the princess of the Volturi, Aro's daughter and the most powerful vampire in the world? What if the Cullens came by? Would Bella forgive them?</html>
1. The change

I'm running, running as fast as I can for as long as I can, till my legs can't take it anymore, till my lungs can't take it anymore, till my heart stops beating. My name is Isabella Swan, otherwise known as Bella. I feel a twinge in my right ankle and found my face racing towards the floor. Damn it.

"Oh Bella. What a lovely surprise!" Sneered a sickly sweet voice, Victoria.

"Yeah right, just get on with it"

"Get on with what dear Bella?"

"Killing me. There's nothing worth living for anymore now Edward's gone"

"Oh now I wasn't going to kill you," She said innocently, "That would be much to easy" My killer said darkly.

"So what are you going to do with me?" I said slightly scared now.

"I'm going to change you, so you can live the rest of eternity in pain, knowing he never loved you"

"Why"

"What?!"

"Why would you want to kill me? I'm not Edward's mate anymore, what do you have against me?"

"Well I guess I just don't like you altogether, it's nothing personal, well it is but o well!"

All of a sudden she snarled and lunged at me. I felt a burning my neck and that's when the blood curdling screams began.

My vision went blotchy but just before I blacked out I could just make out a male vampire running at vampire speed towards Victoria. I heard some vicious snarling, a crackling fire and that's when I felt two strong, cold arms rwrap around me and picking me up bridal style.

I let the darkness consume me…..


	2. Waking up in an unfamiliar place

I woke up in a strange bed unfamiliar to me. Then I remembered the recent events. I shot bolt right up and saw a group of vampires.

"What do you want?" I snarled

"Isabella, calm yourself" said an older man, the leader of the group I thought. He had long jet black hair and a pale white face. He wore black robes and red floor length cape (not a superman one.)

"What do you want? How do you know my name?" I asked

"It does not concern you how I know your name and as to what I want with you I think it best you came to the Throne Room for me to explain."

I stood before the man who I thought was their leader while he sat in his thrown along with two other men sat in thrones on either side of him.

"Hello Isabella, my name is Aro Volturi and these are my brothers: Marcus," he pointed to his left and then to the right saying "Caius"

I gasped…. The Volturi

They laughed at this "Yes my dear child, the Volturi, that's us"

I smiled slightly and then remembered why we were here.

"What do you want with me" I said politely

"Ah yes, now, we found out about you and the Cullens, and normally you would either be changed or killed, don't take it personally it's the law, but someone beat us to it."

"Victoria" I mumbled

"Yes well our Alec here," He pointed to a handsome young man, with silky brown hair and blood red eyes, he was so fit! I instantly knew I was in love! "was on his way to give you the choice when he found that you had just been changed by Victoria. Since you've been changed you are free to go but I'd like to ask you something first"

"What is it?" I asked

" Well Demetri, the one who is standing by the door, his power is to find people with great power and he said you have immense power and we were wondering if you would want to become our princess?"

"What? Really, do you really mean it!"

"Yes dear child" he chuckled

"Then yes! YES YES YES YES YES!"


	3. My powers

It's been 275 years since Aro (Daddy/Padre) invited me into the coven and made me their Princess. I love everyone very much including Uncle Caius, Uncle Marcus, and Jane: my best friend, Felix and Demetri: my big protective bothers and Alec: my amazing kind, loving, dreamy boyfriend.

My name now is Isabella Marie Swan Volturi, but I still go by the name Bella.

I discovered I have a lot of powers and I mean a lot! Absolutely loads! I can teleport, read, manipulate, and share people's thoughts and emotions along with other people's, I can see the future, and I mean the real future not shouldawouldacoulda future (the future based on people's decisions) I can talk to animals like Dr. Dolittle **(LOL)** I can turn invisible (including my clothes!) I know its awesome right! I can heal anyone with the touch of my hand, I can understand and talk in any language, I can control the weather, I can turn into any animal I want and I can change my eye colour, hair, size and shape, I can control anything and anyone with my mind (mind control) I can walk through walls, doors and even mental and physical shields, not to mention my own unbreakable mental and physical shield, I can fly, I can shoot fire, lightning, and ice! I can shoot lasers from my eyes, imagine things and they will happen/appear, control time (I'll say stop and time it's self will stop along with everyone else, unless I don't want them to be "time frozen") and I think that's all. So that's 22 powers I have! Most vampires don't even have one! Wow! I really am the most powerful vampire in the universe! I even have enhanced senses even for a vampire! I'm uba uba fast, faster than any other vampire (which makes me super good in fights!) I have an incredibly long hearing range, at first it was painful because I could hear practically everything but I've learnt to control it, I have the most immense strength ever, I can push Felix, Demetri, Daddy, Caius, Marcus, Alec and several members of the guard over like dominos with my little pinkie finger! Basically, you DO NOT want to get on my bad side!

"Isabella!" my daddy shouted/spoke at human conversation level. My Padre, **("father" in Italian) **Uncles and boyfriend: Alec, are the only ones in the family that are allowed to call me Isabella, otherwise you'd be a pile of ashes seconds after you addressed me with that name.

"Coming Padre!"

Using my powers, I changed into a totally black dress that was tight till it got just above my waist were it flowed nicely, it had double crossover straps at the back and I wore a jewelled purple, blue and green bangle to complement to the dress **(picture of dress on my profile!) **I had my hair down, coloured a chocolaty brown, straightened so it was silky and long. I teleported to the throne room to my daddy and uncles.

"Ah my darling daughter Isabella, how are you beautiful?"

"I am fine thank you and you: Padre, Uncles?"

"I'm wonderful my Principessa!"

"We are fine thank you Isabella" answered my Uncles.

"You called Daddy?"

"Yes Principessa, it is time for training"

"YES!" I shouted.

I loved training, this was when I got to use my powers and have training fights with my family!


	4. Training

"Yes Pricipessa, it's training time"

"YES!" I loved training.

This is when I get to use my powers and fight with my family!

Time to have some fun!

Mwahahamwahah!

"Why don't you go and get your brothers and sisters?" Said my Padre

"Yes Father!" I said obediently

I ran at vampire speed to the gaming room where I knew they all were. I peeked through the slight crack in the door and saw Alec with his back to me. Alec had pretty good hearing , but not as good as me obviously, but still I decided that I should use my awesome speed instead.

Jane saw me so I made a conversation in her thoughts.

_I'm gonna sneak up on Alec and by the way we have training_

_Yes!_

_I know that's what I said!_

_You best sneak up on Alec now before he turns around!_

_K_

_See you in training! Bye xx_

_Bye xx_

Just then I teleported wrapped my arms around his waist and kissed his cheek.

After he recovered from shock he said to me

"What can I do for you my beautiful principessa?" He said softly

"Training" I answered simply

"Oh, ok. Guys it's training!" He said to the others.

" YES!" They replied in unison before rolling on the floor laughing.

"Ok guys come on let's go" I said after we'd all recovered. "I'll race you!"

Obviously I arrived first at the training room because of my awesome teleportation powers.

"As Bella, that's not fair, you teleported"

"So, Uncle Caius said I need to use every opportunity to use my powers" I said smugly

"Ugh" They all moaned

"Ok so let's start training!" Bellowed Daddy

"Lets start off with fighting!" Shouted Uncle Marcus " Everyone get into pairs! We'll take in turns"

I paired with Jane, Alec paired with Felix and I said I'd fight again with Demetri.

"Jane and Bella you go first. Let the fighting commence"

Jane stepped forward slightly smiling, then all of a sudden she lunged forward snarling. I side stepped, grinning as I watched her fall face first into the floor creating a huge Jane shaped dent. This only angered her more. She flue at me somehow managing to pin me down. I grabbed her forearm rose my arm above my head and spun her around before letting her go so she flue across the room. I raced after her, pinned her down and looked at Uncle Marcus expectantly.

"Bella wins"

I let Jane up high fived her and said "Good fight"

We sat down and watched Alec and Felix.

As soon as they were in the middle of the room the sprang at each other. They bashed into each other causing an ear-splitting bang that would have deafened any humans a 100 miles from here. They got straight back up ran at each other. Alec managed to get Felix in a head-lock before he was thrown over his opponent's shoulder. But Alec was prepared and get right back up and pinned Felix down.

"Alec wins"

Next up was me again. I walked calmly to the middle of the room and before Demetri had the chance to react, I ran faster, a lot faster than lightning and pinned him down. Peice of cake!

"Bella wins"

Demetri got up rather annoyed and stomped back to the bench.

"Oh Deme don't be mad, I'm sorry"

"It's ok Bells"

"Ok Bella it's time for your power training, you lot don't have to stay for this bit" said Daddy

No one moved.

"Ok then" he turned back to me, "what would you like to do?"

"Imagination"

"Go on then"

I looked at the Jane shaped dent in the floor and imagined it disappearing, the floor started to shake so I focused harder and harder and harder till the shaking stopped. I opened my eyes and found no dents what so ever.

Everyone looked at me in awe and silence unroll Felix spoke.

"Who needs floor repairers when you have Bella?!" And we all burst out laughing.

I practised invisability, shooting ice, fire and lightning, mind control and reading thoughts.

Once training was over I retired to my room.

My room had black, greeny-blue and white theme to it. The walls were painted a Matt black, I had greeny-blue curtains and glossy white door that leads into my walk in wardrobe. Every time I came up with a new outfit idea, I would change into it with my powers and then once I had worn it I would put it in my wardrobe to wear another day. And alice said I had no fashion sense, anyway, back to the room. I has blue white and black rug in front of my long grey sofa with green cushions on. Infront of the rug was a 3D flat screened tv sat on a transparent glass table with an x-box one underneath. On my white wooden desk there was an iMac, Macbook, iPad, iPod, iPhone and ihome.

"Isabella!" My daddy shouted... again

"Ugh! I just sat down!" I muttered

I teleported to the throne room.

"Yes Padre?"

"The Cullens just called"

"What?"

"They're going to be staying here for two weeks"

"What?!"


	5. The proposal

"What?!"

"Isabella please calm down, it's only for two weeks"

I ran to my temper room (and yes, I have one of those, I tend to lose my temper a lot) and using my powers I flung the door open. The room was covered in scorch marks from where I had either thrown fire, lightning or ice or shot lasers from my eyes. I stormed into the room and shot fire at the one of many deformed pictures of Edward.

Once I had worked out all the anger in me I broke down on the floor dry sobbing.

"Oh baby" said a voice I would recognise anywhere, Alec

I turned around and saw him with his armed outstretched ready to pull me into a hug. I got up and ran into his embrace, and sobbed some more.

"Its ok babe it'll be alright"

"It won't though, because he'll be there and when he's there nothing's alright!"

"Well you know what will make it better? You show him you've moved on, that your over him"

"How do I do that" I asked

He gave a big sigh before dropping down on one knee and pulling out a small blue sapphire encrusted ring made out of pure silver.

I gasped.

"Isabella Marie Swan Volturi, I have loved you the moment I set eyes on you and will do for the rest of eternity, will you do me the absolute pleasure of making me the happiest man in the whole world by marrying me?"

"Oh yes yes yes! Forever and ever!"

He got up quickly and pressed his lips to mine. I shoved my tongue inside his mouth and they both fought for dominance. I pulled away much to soon for his liking apparently because he tried to kiss me again but I put my hand to his mouth and he gave me a questioning look.

"We need to tell daddy!" I said excitedly

I grabbed his hand and teleported to the throne room.

"Daddy, daddy look!" I gave him my hand and let him inspect the ring.

"Oh congratulations my dear child, I'm very very happy for you!"

"Thank you Padre! I'm sorry but I must dash, I have to tell Jane, Alec why don't you go tell Demetri and Felix. Bye"

I gave Alec a quick peck on the cheek and teleported to Jane's room.

"Jane, Jane, Jane, Jane, Jane, Jane, Jane! Guess what! You'll never guess what! Alec proposed!"

Oh MY GOSH!" She squealed "We have to go shopping and get you loads of dresses! One for the ball, you know the one where are pronounces you're engaged, one for the hen party, one for the actual day, and a load of other clothes just because I want to get some!"

Now you're probably wondering why I don't just use my powers to get the clothes but I can't be bothered plus its another excuse to go shopping!

"Yayyyyyyyy I'm so excited! Where do you want to go? Paris or Rome?"

"Paris! Always Paris!"

"Ok you go tell one of the guard to power up the private jet, and I'll tell daddy we're heading out!"

"K bye"

I teleported to the throne room and quickly told Aro where we were going and that I'd need a guard or two.

"That's fine dear bella, you go and enjoy yourself."

"Thank you thank you thank you thank you daddy so much!"

"But be sure to be back before sunset tomorrow or you won't be back in time to greet our dear Cullens."

" Ugh fine"

There were a number of reasons I didn't want to see the cullens a few of them would be: I hate them, I hate them and I hate them.

I didn't tell you this but I actually drink animal blood. It wasn't because I respect them it was because I just couldn't kill another human being.

Suddenly Jane appear at the door.

"Come on come on bella the jets all fired up let's go!"


	6. The Cullens

We'd did a lot of shopping in Paris, we came back with with about 20 bags full of clothes. I brought 20 tops, 15 pairs of jeans, 12 pairs of leggings, 9 pairs of shorts, 35 dresses, 19 play suits, 13 skirts, 5 belly tops, 11 new bags, 2 new leather jackets, loads of jewelry, some make up and 8 hoodies and that was just me! Jane bought twice as much stuff then me!

Even through i was dreading it I went home (before sunset) to greet the Cullens when they arrived. I went to my room and waited to be called.

"Principessa, our guests have arrived!"

I grabbed my cloak and iPod; I had no intention of either being recognized of listening to my father welcome "our guests."

I put up my hood, teleported to the throne room, plugged in my ear phones, turned on my iPod and the song She Wolf by David Guetta came on. I closed my eyes and ignored my father and the Cullens.

"A shot in the dark  
>A past, lost in space<br>Where do I start  
>The past and the chase<br>You hunted me down  
>Like a wolf, a predator<br>I felt like deer in love lights

You loved me, and I froze in time  
>Hungry for that flesh of mine<br>But I can't compete  
>With a she-wolf who has brought me to my knees<br>What do you see in those yellow eyes  
>Cause I'm falling to pieces<br>I'm falling to pieces  
>I'm falling to pieces<br>I'm falling to pieces  
>I'm falling to pieces<br>Did she lie in wait  
>Was I bait to pull you in<br>The thrill of the kill  
>You feel is a sin<br>Lay with the wolves  
>Alone it seems<br>I thought I was part of you  
>You love me, and I froze in time<br>Hungry for that flesh of mine  
>But I can't compete<br>With a she-wolf who has brought me to my knees  
>What do you see in those yellow eyes<br>Cause I'm falling to pieces  
>I'm falling to pieces<br>I'm falling to pieces  
>I'm falling to pieces<br>I'm falling to pieces  
>I'm falling to pieces<br>Falling to pieces  
>I'm falling to pieces<p>

Falling to pieces"

"Story of my life" I muttered

I opened my eyes and saw everyone stirring at me.

"As much as you are a very good singer my love, that was very rude" My father said disappointedly

I gave him a confused look and then realised what I had done.

"Wait did I sing that all aloud?!"

They all nodded their heads vigorously. OMG how embarrassing!

"Now dear daughter, would you like to introduce yourself?"

"Err… NO! Dad you know I don't want to and you know why to!"

"Excuse me?"

"Ughr! My name is Isabella Marie Swan Volturi, my vampire boyfriend left me and I was really depressed so I went off on my own and got changed by Victoria!" I turned to my father "Happy?"

"Very!" He smiled

"Bella?"


	7. Feeling dizzy

"Bella?"

I turned around to 7, no wait 8? shocked vampires. Tanya. What was she doing where? I and took down my hood to reveal my solemn face.

"Yes?"

Alice was the first one to speek.

"Bella you're alive! I can't believe it! I thought you were dead! How could you put me through that and for so long?!"

I was furious at this comment!

Because whenever I get mad my powers go overload, I was kind of going out of control. There was a hurricane outside, I had fire in my hands ready to shoot, my skin, clothes, eyes, and hair were all changing colour every 2 seconds. I was about to lunge at them all when I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist and pull me back, Alec.

I turned around to face him and suddenly I felt really dizzy. I heard people call my name but I was to deep in unconsciousness to reply. I was about to fall but Alec caught me, picked me up and that's when I slipped, slipped into full unconsciousness.

Alice POV

Bella 's skin, clothes, eyes, and hair all changed colour rapidly, she had fire in her hand and there was a storm going on outside! What the heck is going on!

It had been 275 years since we'd seen and left bella, oh yeah that's why she was so mad. Oh I feel really bad, but it wasn't my fault! It was Edward, he forced us to leave. I found out that Edward was cheating on bella with Tanya! He told me if I told anyone he would kill me!

_Flashback_

_"I know what you did, you cheated on Bella with that filthy piece of scum, Tanya!"_

_Suddenly I was flying back into the wall and Edward had his hand closed around my throat push me further into the wall._

_"Don't you dare talk about Tanya like that! And I swear if you tell anyone I will not hesitate to kill you!"_

End of flashback

Edward won't be happy about this!

Bella went into a crouch ready to spring when a handsome young boy that looked just a bit older the bella grabbed her around the waist, pulled her back and caught her as she swayed back forth.


	8. author's note

**Right, guys I just want to let you know that this is not a EPIC BATTLES AND ACTION story, its a fun story with Bella and her mates messin about and some funny stuff**

**Lookin forward to writin the next chapter**

** jasper hale rocks xxxx**


	9. Waking up

I woke to the sound of muttering, I could just make out the words

"vampires...fainted...sick...Cullens-"

The Cullens! Alice, I got mad, my powers, I fainted! My eyes shot open but shut them at the sudden light. Once my eyes had adjusted to the light I looked around and saw the one I didn't want to see at the moment, The Cullens.

"Alec!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. They all cringed with a hurt look on their faces, especially Edward and Jasper. Jasper who could feel my emotion explosion of fear, hatred and shock and Edward who had read Jasper's mind and seen my emotions.

The door was flung open and Alec came flying in and straight to my side.

"What's wrong? Did they hurt you? What did they do?" He turned around to face The Cullens, crouched in a defensive position and started growling loudly.

"I don't want them here just get them out, I only want you here" I whimperd. I was a mess at the moment, I just wanted alec, I just wanted to snuggle in his embrace and ignore everything and everyone else.

"But Bella-" they started

"No! Just go"

No one moved.

"You heard her!" Shouted Alec

They slowly left the room and me and Alec were left alone at last...

#################################################################

Hi guys! I'm a bit stuck at the moment for ideas please tell me what you want to happen. Tell me in the reviews cause I never look at my PMs.

Oh and after the next chapter, if I don't get at least 5 more reviews then I won't continue, cause I've written 7 chapters and only got like 3 reviews so I don't know if people like it or not.

jasper hale rocks xxx


	10. Beaten to a pulp

**I've decided to be nice and write a short chapter before the potential last one (if I don't get at least 5 reviews, plus a friend asked if Edward could be beaten into a pulp so here it goes. Enjoy!**

"Alec?" I asked

"Yes my beautiful fiance?"

"Could you get Felix, Demetri and Jane for me? I have to ask you all a favour"

"Sure, I'll be back in a sec"

######################################

My boyfriend, best friend/sister and two protective big brothers all stood before me with concerned looks.

"What is it Bella?" Asked Jane

"Right guys I need to ask you favour"

"Anything" said Alec straight away

"Well it would make me feel so much better if you beat Edward into a pulp" I said nervously not sure what they would think.

"Sure!" They all said at once

"I was gonna do it anyway" Felix said casually (yeah cause everyday you go beat someone up for fun)

"Me too"

"Me three"

"Me four, when do you want us to do it?"

"Now would be good please" I said cheekily

#################################################################

Edward POV

I was sitting peacefully in my room kissing Tanya, I didn't want to but I didn't have a choice either. You see, I was so depressed about leaving Bella that I needed a distraction, so I pulled out Tanya. She maybe annoying and stupid but she's proper sexy. I know that sounds kinda sick but it's my life so deal with it!

Suddenly the slammed open and three viciously angry vampires stormed. One of them grabbed Tanya by her hair ans wrenched her away from me and before I could answer I felt a terrible burning pain all over my body. Jane. I fell to floor in agony and one the big guys banked my head up and punched me square the face. They kept on kicking and punching me, kick, punch, kick punch, kick, punch just on and on and on...

Alice POV

I heard a blood curdling screech and instantly thought Tanya. I looked at the rest of my family and ran off to Edwards guest room, in there I found a horrifying sight (well edward was getting on my nerves so I wasn't that bad, but back to what I was saying) Edward was lying on the floor with his head ripped off and a load of Volturi guard standing around him king and punching him.

"Get away from him!" I screamed

**DUN DUN DERR...**


	11. REVIEW REMINDER

**JUST NEED TWO MORE REVIEWS AND THEN I'LL CONTINUE WRITING. I'VE ALSO DECIDED I NEED AT LEAST THREE REVIEWS PER CHAPTER IF YOU WANT ME TO WRITE THE NEXT ONE SO WHEN I WRITE CHAPTER 10 I'LL NEED 3 GOOD REVIEWS BEFORE I CAN WRITE CHAPTER 11**

**jasper hale rocks xx**


	12. authors note

From now on bella only has these powers: teleportation, turn invisible, unbreakable mental and physical shield, shape shift, and shoot fire, lightning, ice and lasers from her eyes. (Shoots fire, lightning, ice and lasers is one)


End file.
